Mis cosas favoritas en el mundo
by Yukki Asashiya
Summary: Bella participa en un concurso y escribe un ensayo que expresa todo loq ue siente por Edward, todas las cosas que no se atreve a decir. Asique, ¿qué sucedera cuando Edward lea el ensayo de Bella? Todos humanos. Muy cursi.


My favorite place in te **world.**

Si me preguntaran cual es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, respondería que es el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward.

Ente ese hueco es donde normalmente mi cabeza se encuentra. Siempre que nos abrazamos, mi cabeza queda en ese lugar, siempre escondo mi cara en ese lugar. Por eso, el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Edward es mi lugar favorito.

Porque mis labios siempre se posan en ese lugar, tan suave y cálido. Me gusta, amo aquel pedacito, es mío, ese lugar me pertenece, porque soy la que más tiempo se oculta ahí. Mío, es mío.

Porque él es mío…

Y yo soy suya…

The **best **time of day

El mejor momento del día, es cuando Edward me tiene entre sus brazos.

Cuando acaricia mi cabeza.

Cuando besa mi mejilla o mi frente.

Cuando toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, y juega inconscientemente con ellos.

Cuando pasa sus manos por mi mentón o mis mejillas.

Cuando me hace reír.

Cuando me sienta en sus piernas.

E fin, el mejor momento del día es cuando estoy junto a él.

Porque me siento completa cuando me encuentro a su lado.

The best **gift** for me

El mejor regalo para mí, no es un chocolate o una pulsera. Un libro o un manga. Un teléfono o un netbook. Una cartera o una bufanda. Un anillo o un collar. El mejor regalo para mí no es algo material, es algo que solo Edward puede darme, porque tiene un significado especial para mí.

El mejor regalo que Edward me puede dar es un "te quiero".

Puede que suene simple, pero es algo especial, y solo él puede dármelo. Porque él es especial para mí. Y un simple "te quiero" salido de sus labios, significa más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella miró lo que acababa de escribir, sin duda, era lo el mejor ensayo que había hecho. Después de seis intentos por escribir algo decente para la clase de Lengua, era lo mejor que le había salido.

Y se pregunto por qué. Sin duda era el mejor, pero no entendía el hecho de que porque era el único que le había gustado.

Los demás eran buenos, pero no le agradaron para nada. ¿Qué era lo que este ensayo tenía que le gustaba más que los otros? ¿Era la tinta del lápiz?, pero entonces recordó que todos los había escrito con el mismo lápiz. ¿Era la hoja de papel?, pero el papel era el mismo.

La castaña, de tan solo trece años, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que el último fuera el que más le hubiera gustado.

Se rasco suavemente las sienes, mientras dejaba el ensayo en una carpeta, tenía que entregarlo mañana. Ella lo había hecho solo para poder entrar en el concurso de la escuela, para ver si ganaba.

Su novio, Edward, le había dicho que participase, porque él había leído algunos textos que la pequeña había hecho y le había fascinado, excepto uno que contaba la historia de cierto profesor de Geometría, el cual se lo regalo a Alice, la hermana de este.

La mañana llegó rápido, Bella apenas si había pegado un ojo durante toda la noche. No pudo sacar la respuesta a la pregunta, la estaba atormentando.

El día paso sin precedentes, Bella estuvo con Edward, quién era dos años mayor que ella, acurrucada contra su cuello, escondiendo su sonrojo, sentada en sus piernas.

Un vez le pregunto a Edward si ella lo avergonzaba. Claro que tenía sus dudas, ella era dos años menor, normalmente los chicos se avergüenzan de tener una novia menor en secundaria, siempre prefieren a las chicas mayores, pero Edward solo acaricio su cabello suavemente y le respondió:

"Claro que no me avergüenzas, tontita. ¿O es qué acaso tú te avergüenzas de mi?".

Su mejor amigo, Jacob, le había pregunto si ella estaba con Edward, solo para sacarle celos a James Garrett, un chico de tercero, de quién Bella estaba enganchada. A lo cual ella respondió que no, porque era cierto, los sentimientos de ella hacía Edward eran reales, muy reales.

Lo que más recordaba Bella de todo esto, era el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos a Edward. Era un día antes de su cumpleaños número trece, acaba de salir de clases y le esperaba. Edward, la mañana de aquel día, le había regalado una hermosa pulsera azul, a base de hilos y unas mostacillas del mismo color.

Lo vio acercarse, traía su guitarra en sus manos. Se paró de la banca en la cual estaba sentado y se acerco a él, estaba nerviosa, tiritaba. Lo miro por unos momentos, tratando de no perderse en sus ojos verde esmeralda, pero le fue imposible.

Respiro profundo, concentrándose. Lo miro a los ojos y dijo:

"Edward, lo que te voy a decir ahora, no quiero que cambie nuestra amistad, porque eso me dolería mucho" volvió a respirar y pronuncio las palabras: "Edward, tú… tú me gustas"

Edward no hizo nada en esos momentos, solo la observo, neutralmente.

"Tú también me gustas" respondió luego de un rato.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, completamente feliz, la había aceptado…

Un grito la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era Alice, quién la envolvía con sus pequeños bracitos. Vio que tenía una hoja en su mano derecha, entonces descubrió porque gritaba, era su ensayo. Le había gustado.

"¡Bella, es hermoso! ¡No me lo puede creer! Diría que es mi favorito, pero prefiero mil veces la historia que me diste" dijo Alice, su mejor amiga.

Bella sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la mesa del señor Daniels, dejo su ensayo sobre la mesa y salió del salón, en donde, por supuesto, estaba Edward.

_Dos semanas después…_

Era hoy, hoy entregaban al ganador del concurso de ensayos. La persona que ganara recibiría un diploma y su ensayo sería publicado para que todos los estudiantes lo leyeran.

Bella se acerco tímidamente al mural en donde estaba la lista de ganadores, empezando por el tercer lugar.

_3ª lugar: Sarah Miller, "Historia de las estrellas"_

_2ª lugar: John __Sanders__, "__Mírame__"_

_1ª lugar: Isabella Swan, "My favorite place in te world__**, **__The best____time of day y The best gift for me"_

Estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, pero entonces recordó que su historia saldría publicada para todo el mundo, eso significaba que Edward lo leería.

Ahora, lo único que quería era que la tragara la tierra.

Edward se quedo estático en el momento en que leyó lo que su novia había escrito, ¿era cierto? Todo lo que estaba en aquella hoja de papel, ¿era cierto?

No era que le molestara, pero ella nunca se lo había dicho. Sonrió como un estúpido, era algo realmente bueno, si, muy bueno. Edward nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante su pequeña novia, ella siempre lo sorprendía.

Caminó hasta el salón de Bella, muy, muy feliz. Cuando su hermosa Bella salió, la abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su cabello, que desprendía un agradable aroma a fresas. Beso su frente, acaricio su mejilla.

Levanto su mentón y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Bella se sorprendió mucho, porque nunca se había besado. Su labios eran suaves y cálidos, dulces como la miel. Edward se maravillo con la textura suave de los labios de ella. Sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Entonces Bella obtuvo su respuesta. El ensayo le había gustado porque hablaba de las cosas que de verdad le gustaban, porque hablaba de Edward y de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Por eso le había gustado, por fin tenía la repuesta…

Al momento de separarse, Bella escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Eres mío" susurro ella contra su pecho.

"Por siempre. Tú eres mía" respondió él.

"Te amo, Edward"

"Te amo, mi dulce, dulce Bella"

_**Qué dicen chicas, merezco un rr, o no? ¿Es un asco? Les gusto?**_

_**Se aceptan críticas positivas, tomatazos lo que quieran.**_

_**Besos y mordidas para todas**_

_**Yukki **_


End file.
